Ellis's Diary
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Nick had always tormented Ellis in every way he could, but until one night in the Swamps Nick finds out the truth why Ellis keeps up his cheery, happy attitude, no matter how bad Nick treats him. Yaoi: Don't like don't read. :  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Sharing a bed

"You've got to be _shitting _me!" The older conman whined, rubbing his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. His younger friend stood next to him in the doorway of the room, his face full of confusion. Rochelle shoved the conman into the room, her nose crinkled up and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "They only have two beds in this Swamp house, kay? Either share a bed with Ellis, or you can enjoy the damp concrete floor as your bed."

The conman narrowed his eyes at Rochelle. He knew he couldn't fight and win with Rochelle. Although she was the only girl in the team, she was tough on all of them. He sighed, finally giving up, and slipped his white jacket off and threw it on the old dresser that rested next to the lumpy bed.

"Oh, c'me on Nick. It ain't tha' bad, 'ight?" Ellis asked, untying his jean jacket from his hips and placing it where Nick stubbornly threw his own particle of clothing. Rochelle smiled, clearly noticing her triumph in yet another fight, and turned back to the living room of the Swamp safe house. "Sweet dreams."

"I never have then, Ro." Nick grumbled.

"I was talking to Ellis." She retorted as she walked away to the other smaller bedroom, where Coach was already heavily snoring.

Nick sighed, running his ring-covered fingers through his hair and turned to the bed to see Ellis staring him down with big, baby blue eyes. Nick halted, an eyebrow rising to his hair line. "May I help you?" He grumbled, not moving to get into bed with the strange kid.

Ellis's bottom lip trembled and Nick couldn't help but sigh and curse loudly in his head. This kid was so sensitive sometimes and Nick always felt guilty when he made him distressed or close to tears. To be honest, he felt bad for constantly tormenting and teasing the poor hick all the time. He had enough on his hands, his own home town and family being zombies.

"Ya hate meh, Nick?" Ellis asked, his baby blue eyes sparkling with fresh tears. Nick grinded his teeth together in frustration and shook his head as he moved to the bed and nestled on top of the covers while Ellis was underneath them.

Ellis narrowed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek and slipping through his puckered lips. Nick looked at him with guilt. "Ya act like eet all th' time, Nick. Ya act like ya hate meh…" He said, his thick southern accent drawling out and making Nick grit his teeth harder.

"I don't _hate you_." Nick said through clenched teeth. Ellis let another tear fall, this one dripping from his chin. "Ya lyin'!" He said, his voice trembling. Nick's teeth unclenched and he felt his eyebrows form from mad to concerned.

Ellis turned away from him, "I was j'st tryin' to brin' you happiness durin' this zombeh apocalypse…" Nick felt his stomach clench. The hick actually cared about _him_? He thought the kid hated him for how he treated him.

_Great, now here comes the guilt._ Nick thought, sighing and resting his head against the concrete wall. Ellis only turned away from Nick, placing his hat on the ground and slamming his head on the pillow. "G'night, Nick." He said, clearly angry and sad from the conversation they had.

Nick sighed, looking at Ellis as the poor kid turned his back on him. The conman noticed how the hick's shoulders trembled that he was crying. _Why cry because of me? He should be stronger, we're in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse and yet all he cares about is making me feel better and not be depressed. Is he that unselfish?_ But as he got under the covers and let his head fall on the pillow, he thought that maybe it wasn't just because of "that he was depressed", he thought maybe it was something more…


	2. Discovering a Secret

Ellis was surprisingly quiet the next morning in the Safe house. He loaded his gun silently, strapping a bottle of pills and a boomer bile along his waist. Rochelle tossed a glance at Nick as he walked out of the room, stumbling through the doorway. "Jesus why didn't you wake me up?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Rochelle shrugged, "I told Ellis to wake you up, but he was quiet and didn't do it, so we just let you sleep." Nick looked up, eyeing the young hick as he turned his back on him. Nick narrowed his eyes and turned back around to the room. He grabbed his jacket and noticed the hick's hat was laying next to the bed, the place he left it last night. He bent down, brushed the dirt off the bill of the blue hat, and looked down again as he heard a _thud._

It was a small book, with a binding around it. Nick's eye brow raised to his hairline again and he bent down and picked it up. It was simple, black book with a pen taped to the side of it. He opened it and almost choked on his laughter. _Ellis has a DIARY._ He chuckled to himself.

He flipped through the pages, skimming through the journal entries until he came to one that noted him a lot in it. _Dear Journal, today was another slow day through the Dark Carnival. Nick teased me more about the place I live. He noted the "Cousins Only Day" sign out front of the Tunnel of Love and I felt myself die inside a little. How can I love this guy when he hates me so much?_ Nick froze, his mouth gaping open slowly as he read on. _Why did the Lord make me gay? Why couldn't he have made me straight and not have to think of Nick as strongly as I do every day I see him? _

Nick dropped the book to the floor, and turned back to the doorway of the bedroom. His stomach flip-flopped in him and his heart lurched with every heart beat. He turned back outside the room and met the blank eyes of Ellis as he turned around toward him.

Rochelle noted that Nick's cheeks were a bit red, but didn't comment about it. Nick moved his gaze to Coach, who was digging through the cabinets of the kitchen and seeing if there was anything edible to eat. His eyes then moved to Ellis, who was looking back at him with so much hurt in his eyes.

Nick walked over to the table next to Ellis and looked down at the weapons. He grabbed one, loading it slowly with bullets. He then looked over at Ellis who had turned back to his work and placed the hick's cap on his head. "Listen…Ellis…I'm sorry about what happened." He dared not mention how he found the kid's diary.

Ellis looked at him, fixing his cap on his head. He still wasn't convinced. "I…I don't want to tease you anymore over- I mean….El." Ellis's eyes widened a bit and a smile replaced his simple frown.

"YA CALLED MEH EL, NICK!" Ellis said, his smile getting bigger with every passing second. Nick blushes and nodded, looking back at his gun. "Let's just start from scratch. No more teasing..."

Both him and Ellis knew that it was going to be hard for him to be respectful. Nick smiled, not looking at the excited kid. Nick felt his lips begging to tell Ellis about the diary, but he needed to keep quiet.

Coach got up from his crouching to see into the cabinets and came up with a can of soup. "Anyone up for alphabet soup?" He said, eyeing the expiration date on the can. "It's still good for another week."

Ellis turned around to Coach, hearing his stomach grumble as a sign of "hell yes" to Coach's question. Rochelle had finished loading her gun and stuffing her pockets with ammo and got down from the counter she was sitting on, "Sure Coach, no need to rush right now."

As Nick followed Ellis and Rochelle to the stove where Coach was getting out a pot from the shelf, he glanced out of the door to the swampy land outside. "This swamp is going to ruin my suit." He sighed out loud.


	3. Mud

Nick _hated _Witches. They scared him shitless; their cries sent him shivering in fear. Ellis was fearless, but stupid. Nick cursed under his breath as Ellis slowly walked up behind the sitting and crying ghost-like witch.

They were in the swamps, with mud-men wading in the water waiting to pounce on them. Rochelle was whispering at Ellis to get away from her, but he ignored her. "She's so…cool." He whispered. Nick bit his bottom lip, a bad habit he started when he was a teenager, and followed Ellis. He tried grabbing the younger man's shirt collar and pull him away, but the swamp mud and water made it difficult to even move. Coach looked around him, getting fidgety and impatient.

"Ellis get _away _from her!" Rochelle hissed, moving in with Nick as Ellis came about two feet from her. The Witch started to growl to herself, feeling the presence of a human behind her. As she started to turn around, Nick snatched the hick's shirt collar and yanked him backward, sending him splashing back ten feet away into the mud.

"_Damnit _Nick!" Ellis grumbled, standing up in the mud to see his pants soaked in mud. Nick smacked the boy upside the head before he turned back around. The Witch stopped her growling and returned to her mourning sobs. "I'm sorry if I don't feel like dragging a cut up Ellis to the Safe house." He grumbled back to the hick, slinging his axe over his shoulder and replacing it with a gun.

Ellis narrowed his eyes at Nick and set off after Coach, who had already started moving with Rochelle up to the pier. "Finally out of that mud!" Nick said with happiness as he climbed aboard the wooden pier. Coach nodded, sending a round of bullets on a couple of Common Infected.

Ellis sat on the wooden pier, dangling his feet over the swampy marsh and mumbling to himself.

Nick crouched down next to him, his eyebrow cocked. "Something the matter?" Ellis scratched his head and shrugged, "I ferguht somethin' at th' Safe house 'nd I really needed eet."

"What was it, your brain?" Nick asked, smirking as Ellis shot a glare at him. The conman put his hands up defensively, "Sorry sorry…"

Ellis only shrugged, "'s not important er nothin'. But it's somethin' to keep meh amused when we er at th' Safe House." He mumbled, kicking his feet back and forth from side to side. Coach turned around to the two and narrowed his eyes, "Come on, you two, the safe house isn't far from here!"

Ellis got up quickly and stretched. The conman stared at him for a second. _He forgot his diary._ They marched to catch up to the other two teammates and Ellis made a whoop of joy. "Ther's tha' goddamn Safe House!"

Nick smiled, relief showing on his face. It was a ways away, but he knew they were almost done for the day. He noted that the sun was just about to be swollen up by the swamp, reaching out with its golden fingers as if it was trying to grab on and stay as long as it could. _So are we, bud, so are we. _Nick thought.

He turned toward Ellis and blinked a couple times in awe. The sunshine glimmered on his face, highlighting the tone in his curly hair and shining in his eyes. He turned and gave a smile to Nick, "Ya excit'd? We'r alm'st ther!"

Nick nodded, not seeming to find his voice.

Rochelle looked back at her and saw Nick's blank and emotionless face. "You okay there sweetie?" She hollered back. Coach was determined to get to the Safe House, and he was already a ways away from the team.

Nick looked behind him and saw a couple of zombies reaching for the pier out of the mud. He fired his gun, sending them back into a watery grave. "I hate zombies so much." He mumbled to himself.

Ellis suddenly cursed under his breath, "_Shit _these 'ere pants er SOAKED." Nick looked down and noticed the man's trousers were caked in mud. He looked up to see Rochelle a couple feet away, "Ey, Ro!" He hollered. She turned around as he called her by her nickname.

"Ellis's pants got drenched in mud! Any way we can clean them?" He asked. She thought for a second, stopping a bit as Coach headed toward the Swamp house that was marked: _SAFE HOUSE_.

"Hopefully there's some running water in the house, alright?" She called. Nick nodded and just as she finished hollering to him, Coach yelled out, "OH BOY THEY GOT A SHOWER IN HERE."

Both Ellis and Nick smiled.


	4. Thank god for a Shower!

Ellis dived into the Safe House bathroom, whooping and hollering with joy. "SHOWER SHOWER YEEEHAAAWWW!" He closed the door, locking it. Nick broke into laughter, as did Rochelle and Coach. Coach moved the bar onto the door and patted it, "No more till tomorrow."

Rochelle looked around the house, noticing it was bigger than the last Safe House. There were two bedrooms, again with only two beds. Rochelle looked over at Nick. "Willing to share a bed with Ellis sweetie?" Nick felt a soft blush cross his face and he nodded, turning away so Rochelle couldn't notice. "Yea, I already started over with the hick. We no longer hate each other." He bit his lip.

Rochelle smiled sweetly, nodding, "Oh, alrighty sweetie. I'll be in the other bedroom getting all the supplies out." She headed into the bedroom. Coach was out in the kitchen nook, which was hidden by the hallway leading to the bathroom. Nick looked around the house, "This place is nice." He heard Coach agree and walked down the short hallway.

As he passed the bathroom, he heard a sound coming from the room. Nick cocked an eyebrow, turning toward the door. He couldn't figure out the sound that was being emitted from the bathroom, but he was about to find out. He softly opened the door, making sure not to warn Ellis that he was in there. The sounds were coming from the hick himself and Nick felt his lips form into a smirk.

He saw the shadow of Ellis's naked body and Nick growled under his breath as his pants tightened. _What the fuck?_ He was being turned on just by the thought of the hick being naked! He felt sweat form on his head from the steam from the shower…or maybe something else.

He heard the hick sigh softly and the hick emitted a groan. Nick blinked a few times before he found out what the hick was doing. His cheeks flushed darkly across his cheeks. Well _this _was embarrassing. "_N-Nick…"_

The conman froze in shock, and his pants grew even tighter than before. His whole face was red and he moved over to the shower curtain. _"Ni-Nick…nngh._" The hick moaned. Nick bunched the shower curtain in his fists and pulled it aside as fast as possible. Ellis turned to Nick, his face contorted in shock.

As for Nick, his face was blank, no matter how hard he wanted to make a face of embarrassment. Everything was quiet except for the shower droplets hitting the ground and Ellis. Ellis was caught with one hand on his throbbing member. His eyes were wide with fear.

Nick stared at Ellis's wide eyes, "You called me, El?"

Ellis couldn't catch his breath, only coughed and stammered. Nick trailed his eyes to Ellis's throbbing member and chuckled, "Need help with that?" Before the kid could answer, Nick turned the faucet of the shower off and stepped into the shower with Ellis.

Ellis still was in shock, his voice quivering as he tried to find the right words to say. What right words _were_ there? Nick shooed Ellis's hand away and grabbed it himself. Ellis bit his lip, feeling a moan come to his lips.

"I read your diary." Nick said casually as he worked his hands up and down the hick's aching shaft. Ellis only moaned softly in response. "I just wanted to know when you started _loving _me."

Ellis was about to answer when the conman silenced him with a kiss, "No no, now's not the time, El. Right now I'm busy." He said blankly after the passionate kiss. Ellis closed his eyes, opening his mouth wide to moan. Nick eyed him, "Shush there. We don't want Ro and Coach to find us like this…somebody say awkward?"

Ellis panted hard as Nick worked hard on his shaft. Nick bit his lip, looking at Ellis's cock and narrowed his eyes. "Not enough for you? Kay, time for plan B." He laughed and lowered himself to Ellis's member and stuck it in his mouth. His tongue circled around the tip and flicked it as he sucked softly on his member. Ellis moaned, trying to say something.

After what seemed the bed minutes of Ellis's life, he could feel the reaching of a climax gather in his stomach. "N-Nick…" Nick grunted as he continued to suck. The conman knew his near climax, but continued to go down on him. "Mmm, you taste good, El." Nick mumbled in between sucks of his cock. Ellis wrapped his fingers in Nick's hair as he bucked up.

Nick softly grazed his teeth along his cock and Ellis whimpered out, wanting to scream his name but knew of the consequences if Ro were to come in and see what the matter was. Within a matter of seconds, Ellis came so hard his eardrums bulged. Nick never knew how good Ellis tasted, but he loved it.

He then stood up to meet Ellis's swimmy eyes. "Now, maybe after Ro and Coach go to sleep…" Nick trailed off, eyeing the hick. Ellis blushed, still panting from the unbelievable thing that had just happened. "O-Okay…" He breathed.

Nick laughed and backed away from the shower, turning towards the door. "See ya soon…_overalls._" He smiled and walked out.

**I'm such a dirty bird =/=**


	5. Dinner

"Oh I hit the jackpot!" Coach hollered from the kitchen as he opened up a cupboard to find bags of chips and, lord help him, a couple chocolate bars. His eyes grew huge and he grabbed at the food hungrily as Rochelle entered the nook.

He set out the food on the counter and motioned for Rochelle to come over, "Wanna help me cook?" He asked, grabbing some cans of fruit and soup. Rochelle agreed to help and found a pot down below in the cabinets. They heard the bathroom door open and Rochelle turned around to see Nick sneaking from the hall to the bedroom.

"Hey Nick, what were you doing in the bathroom? Wasn't Ellis taking a shower in there?" She asked, filling the pot up with water. Nick halted from outside the bedroom door and scratched the back of his head as he turned around.

"Erhm…he asked me to lay his jacket out on the floor in front of the tub so he can grab it when he gets out." Nick said, proud he thought of such a convincing lie. Rochelle looked at the guilty conman for a moment, nodded and turned back around. Nick sighed with relief, heading into the bedroom.

He sat on the bed he and Ellis were going to "sleep" in and dug into his health pack. What Ellis didn't know, was that the sneaky conman had hid the hick's diary in his health pack when they left the last Safe House.

He flipped through the pages, determined to read more of its pages. He flipped to another random page and started to read. _Dear Journal, Nick grabbed my arm. I felt the blood rush to my face and everything get fuzzy when he touched me, and I just wanted him to protect me even more…_

Nick smiled at the Journal entry and rested the black book on the bed. He then went out of the door to see food being cooked on the stove. Coach threw Nick a bag of chips and used the can he had the soup in for a bowl. "Dinner's ready."

Ellis had emerged from the bathroom with the jacket wrapped around his waist. His hair clung to his head and he still dripped with water. Rochelle pointed to the bedroom, "We found another pair of jeans for you, sweetie." As the hick walked over the bedroom to retrieve the article of clothing, his eyes swept over to Nick who looked at him hungrily.

Ellis then blushed darkly as he entered the bedroom and shut the door. Nick drank his soup silently, wishing with all his might he could sneak in there without the others raising serious question.

A few minutes later Ellis re-entered the room with only…jeans…on… Nick couldn't finish his last gulp of soup without drooling a little bit. Before, in the shower, he hadn't really took look at his stomach and chest. Right now, as Ellis shyly walked over and got his bowl of soup, Nick just wanted to take him right there right NOW; but he knew the consequences of that wouldn't be good. Ellis had a scar that a hunter had inflicted on the man's chest. It stretched from the right side of his chest to the middle of his stomach. It looked positively sexy on him, and Nick had to force himself to snap out of the gaze to finish his food.

The next hour or so was full of satisfied sighs of filled bellies and a period where they chatted about the day. Ellis had retrieved his shirt again, feeling awkward about being half naked in front of a lady such as Rochelle…and that Nick was staring him down like a Dingo dog.

"Man I ain't n'ver seen suh many zombies 's I did today." Ellis said matter-of-factly.

Rochelle nodded in agreement, "Those Mud men were a pain in my ass and the swampy water didn't fix it either." Coach chuckled a bit.

Nick unlocked his gaze from Ellis as he spoke, "Ellis should have been smarter than to get so close to that goddamn witch if you ask me." He smirked at Ellis as he blushed in embarrassment. Rochelle laughed her hearty laugh. "Oh, he was just so mesmerized by that white ghost of a girl."

Coach looked at his empty soup bowl, "I want some more chocolate." He had eaten all of them in a matter of minutes.

As they continued to chat, Rochelle checked her black watch. "Damn…it's getting late. We better head off to bed guys." Nick felt the excitement rush through his body and he cast a glance at Ellis, who also blushed darkly. "Oh, that's fine guys. I'm a little beat too." Nick said casually, standing up.

They all headed to bed.

The bed creaked with each thrust Nick pounded into Ellis. He never knew this would happen between him and the hick, but now it was happening. He gripped the hick's bare legs up in the air as he thrust quickly into the younger male. Ellis panted, moaning with each thrust.

They had to be quiet.

Nick thrust in harder, hitting Ellis's prostate head on and making Ellis have to clamp his teeth down on the sheets to keep from waking the others up. _Fuck he's so tight._ Nick thought as he kept his work up. "I'm cumin' close, Nick!" Ellis hissed through his teeth, letting out yet another moan through his lips.

Nick smirked evilly as he leaned down and licked the hick's erect nipple. "Good."

Rochelle heard a loud _thud _from the other bedroom and she rolled over on her side. "They can't be fighting again…" She mumbled, tiredly sitting up in the bed she shared with the oldest member of the group. She rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning. She checked her watch.

"2:00 in the fucking morning." She growled, opening up the door to the kitchen and turning to the door next to the hallway. She heard another loud thud and Ellis yell out. _That bastard better not be hurting him._

She started toward the door, agitation etched on her tired face.


End file.
